b-Lactoglobulin is a milk protein which has been postulated to be a carrier of vitamin A in-vivo. It has 2 Tryptophans, which were previously found to be in identical environments. We are interested in resolving these lifetimes if possible. We also have single Tup Mutant of the protein for assignment.